Sibling Loyalty
by queenofthemoment10
Summary: New challenges present themselves among the youngest Cartwright siblings after Adam's return from college.
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Ginny whispered as Joe huddled down beside her. This was not their first prank of the summer and Ginny was beginning to notice the patience of her Pa and even their older brother wearing thin.

"It's a great idea." Joe peered over the haystack they crouched behind watching the door in anticipation completely oblivious to his sister's concerns.

"He might get mad." Ginny contemplated.

"Who Hoss? Never!"

Ginny pursed her lips feeling sorry for Hoss who was almost always the victim of Joe's escapades. Somehow she always got dragged into them and yet she never seemed to learn that following her brother often led her astray.

"We might spook the horses" Ginny looked at the animals sympathetically.

"They'll be fine."

"Joe, I don't want to do this." She emerged out of their hiding spot only to quickly be roughly pulled down behind the haystack.

"Here he comes." Ginny shot him a glare as she sat still jarred from her hard fall.

"Joe.."

"Shh!" he hushed her sharply

"Joe that doesn't sound like Hoss's whistle!" she blurted out as the bucket of water crashed down from its perch upon the barn door upon the head of the unsuspecting victim.

"JOESPH!" both children cringed as their father's voice boomed through the barn. Ben Cartwright took a breath to calm himself. "Joseph. Come out here."

Joe sulked out of his hiding placed with Ginny following him dejectedly. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine" Joe stated quietly. "I was trying to get Hoss."

"These pranks are beginning to get out of hand."

"Yes Pa." both children hung their heads. Joe stood nudging the dirt with his toe.

"And you dragged your sister along with you I see." Ben addressed his youngest son who often seemed to him like the biggest handful out of his three sons.

"No Pa he didn't." Ginny looked at him earnestly while Joe looked startled at the confession, "I helped him."

"It was my idea. She didn't want to do it." Joe felt he couldn't let his sister take the fall, "Honest Pa it was my idea."

"Pa I hel.."

Ben put his hand up silencing the two troublemakers, "I appreciate your loyalty to each other. That is a good thing. I was hoping you two had outgrown such behaviors." Both glanced at each other sheepishly. "We'll discuss it later. Right now I need you two to help Hoss get a wagon ready to go into town."

"Why are we going into town, Pa?"

"You'll see." Ben allowed a slight smile that told them whatever it was they would like it.

…..

Joe sat on the boardwalk outside the general store huddled around a game of jacks with several other boys his age, Ginny sat behind him on bags of flour overlooking the game with interest. Hoss sat contently with the horses, being sixteen the boy felt too large to be sitting playing childish games with them, though the merriment of their activities did often draw his attention to the small gathering. Ben took the opportunity of the stage being late to call on his friend Roy Coffee knowing he would be interested in greeting the man they awaited.

Hoss listened to the laughter of his younger siblings behind him as he watched the people passing by. It was hard to believe nearly a week ago the town had been filled with the merriment of Independence Day. Now the decorations were gone and the daily routines of life had taken its place once more. Wiping his brow he wished he could be spending this hot afternoon out swimming. He recalled the times he'd convinced Adam to forget chores for a while and just have fun. Memories flooding back made the ever present ache for his brother grow; Hoss knew Adam wanted to go East to go to school and while he didn't want that for himself he understood that was something Adam wanted. As the four years passed Hoss kept a personal countdown to when his brother would return home, however he couldn't help but feel wounded when Adam's letter came announcing he would stay longer after graduation. Part of Hoss worried that letter meant his brother wanted to stay back east rather than return home. The rattling of the stage rolling in was a welcome distraction for him. Hoss collected his brother and sister from their game. They arrived on the platform where Ben stood waiting with a smile. Hoss stood ready to welcome the arrival as Joe and Ginny waited distracted with Joe's winnings behind the small gathering. As the passengers exited the stage Hoss did a double take. Emerging from the stage was a dark haired man who moved with the ease of a panther that was long familiar to Hoss.

"Well I'll be!" Hoss declared and without standing on ceremony hefted his older brother in the air with a mighty bear hug.

Adam's laughter rang out, "Hoss you've grown! Did you eat the whole herd on the Ponderosa?

"Not yet, Adam." Hoss didn't hesitate to joke back. By this time the commotion had drawn the attention of the youngest Cartwrights.

"Adam!" Ginny flew into her oldest brothers arms. He caught her with ease and swung her in a circle, narrowly missing some of the other passengers. Setting her down he kept one arm over her shoulders. Shocking Ben Joe delivered a hug to his brother as well. In the whirlwind of greetings from the younger members of his clan he and Adam finally made eye contact. Adam stepped forward and extended his hand, "Hi Pa."

Ben knew Adam wasn't much for affection; growing up his siblings, especially Ginny, were the exception. However after four years apart Ben hoped Adam would forgive this moment as he pulled his oldest son into his arms, "Welcome home son."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam lounged under the shade of a mighty pine by the water's edge enjoying a much-needed fishing trip. Hoss sat quietly beside him waiting for his line to catch a nibble; Joe was attempting to climb a nearby tree and was undoubtedly going to take a header at some point, while Ginny gathered flowers on the hill behind them. As he sat there he reflected on the past two months since he'd been home. His father had readily accepted many of his ideas and he was even letting Adam draw up plans for additions to the main house. However both he and his father were stubborn and they were already butting heads on many points. Earning authority over some of the ranch hands was not as easy as he thought it would be; while he hadn't lost his work ethic he was still knocking rust off some of the skills that came so easy to him before he left; to the men his education didn't mean much if he couldn't last as long as they. New challenges presented themselves every day especially with his youngest siblings. The youngest and oldest Cartwright boys were constantly busting heads as a result of Adam often forgetting that Joe was no longer the eight-year-old boy he left, but a twelve year old who considered himself much older. Surprising him even more was his struggle to reconnect with Ginny. She still requested stories and enjoyed him teaching her the constellations, she often begged for the stories behind them, however Adam noted she remained distant. After discussing it with his father he determined it was a protective means, he wasn't what she remembered and perhaps she was afraid he'd leave again. Glancing at Hoss by his side he was thankful one relationship remained the same, Hoss was always steady and the two brothers fell into a new rhythm almost like the four years never happened.

Ginny plopped beside him and began arranging her bouquet carefully with pretty airs, which didn't quite match her grab of blue jeans and a tan shirt. Watching from the corner of his eye Adam was impressed as her arrangement slowly came together.

"Are you excited for school to start next week?"

A small sigh escaped her lips causing Adam to wonder if he had ruined the moment for the ten-year old, "I'm not sure." She answered thoughtfully. "We're getting a new teacher…I'm nervous about her."

"You've had a new teacher before." Adam recalled one of her letters mentioning nerves of a new teacher when she was seven years old.

"He did turn out to be good…Miss Lane visited during Mr. Jones' last week and…" she paused over the word.

"And?" Adam gently prompted.

"She seems strict." Ginny confessed as she tore away an unwanted leaf.

"I'm sure she's not so bad."

"I don't know Adam she seemed awfully thorny to me." Hoss chimed in thankful he would not be returning to school with his younger siblings. Suddenly the prospect of learning the business side of the Ponderosa didn't seem so daunting when his path crossed Miss Lane's. Adam shot Hoss a look that told him he wasn't helping.

Ginny touched up her bouquet, "I'll still give her a chance" she mused. "Adam, tell us a story please."

He began to rack his brain for a story, "About what, sweet pea?"

"The stars." She stated with a note of finality.

"Alright," he began, "Long, long ago, when the world was young, the People of the Sky were so restless and travelled so much that they made trails in the heavens. Now, if we watch the sky all through the night, we can see which way they go. But one star does not travel. That is the North Star. He cannot travel. He cannot move. When he was on the earth long, long ago, he was known as Na-gah, the mountain sheep, the son of Shinoh. He was brave, daring, sure-footed, and courageous. His father was so proud of him and loved him so much that he put large earrings on the sides of his head and made him look dignified, important, and commanding.

Every day, Na-gah was climbing, climbing, climbing. He hunted for the roughest and the highest mountains, climbed them, lived among them, and was happy. Once in the very long ago, he found a very high peak. Its sides were steep and smooth, and its sharp peak reached up into the clouds. Na-gah looked up and said, "I wonder what is up there. I will climb to the very highest point."

Around and around the mountain he travelled, looking for a trail. But he could find no trail. There was nothing but sheer cliffs all the way around. This was the first mountain Na-gah had ever seen that he could not climb.

He wondered and wondered what he should do. He felt sure that his father would feel ashamed of him if he knew that there was a mountain that his son could not climb. Na-gah determined that he would find a way up to its top. His father would be proud to see him standing on the top of such a peak.

Again and again he walked around the mountain, stopping now and then to peer up the steep cliff, hoping to see a crevice on which he could find footing. Again and again, he went up as far as he could, but always had to turn around and come down. At last he found a big crack in a rock that went down, not up. Down he went into it and soon found a hole that turned upward. His heart was made glad. Up and up he climbed.

Soon it became so dark that he could not see, and the cave was full of loose rocks that slipped under his feet and rolled down. Soon he heard a big, fearsome noise coming up through the shaft at the same time the rolling rocks were dashed to pieces at the bottom. In the darkness he slipped often and skinned his knees. His courage and determination began to fail. He had never before seen a place so dark and dangerous. He was afraid, and he was also very tired.

"I will go back and look again for a better place to climb," he said to himself. "I am not afraid out on the open cliffs, but this dark hole fills me with fear. I'm scared! I want to get out of here!"

But when Na-gah turned to go down, he found that the rolling rocks had closed the cave below him. He could not get down. He saw only one thing now that he could do: He must go on climbing until he came out somewhere.

After a long climb, he saw a little light, and he knew that he was coming out of the hole. "Now I am happy," he said aloud. "I am glad that I really came up through that dark hole."

Looking around him, he became almost breathless, for he found that he was on the top of a very high peak! There was scarcely room for him to turn around, and looking down from this height made him dizzy. He saw great cliffs below him, in every direction, and saw only a small place in which he could move. Nowhere on the outside could he get down, and the cave was closed on the inside..,

"Here I must stay until I die," he said. "But I have climbed my mountain! I have climbed my mountain at last!

He ate a little grass and drank a little water that he found in the holes in the rocks. Then he felt better. He was higher than any mountain he could see and he could look down on the earth, far below him.

About this time, his father was out walking over the sky. He looked everywhere for his son, but could not find him. He called loudly, "Na-gah! Na-gah!" And his son answered him from the top of the highest cliffs. When Shinoh saw him there, he felt sorrowful, to himself, "My brave son can never come down. Always he must stay on the top of the highest mountain. He can travel and climb no more.

"I will not let my brave son die. I will turn him into a star, and he can stand there and shine where everyone can see him. He shall be a guide mark for all the living things on the earth or in the sky."

And so Na-gah became a star that every living thing can see. It is the only star that will always be found at the same place. Always he stands still. Directions are set by him. Travellers, looking up at him, can always find their way. He does not move around as the other stars do, and so he is called "the Fixed Star." And because he is in the true north all the time, our people call him Qui-am-i Wintook Poot-see. These words mean "the North Star."

Besides Na-gah, other mountain sheep are in the sky. They are called "Big Dipper" and "Little Dipper." They too have found the great mountain and have been challenged by it. They have seen Na- gah standing on its top, and they want to go on up to him.

Shinoh, the father of North Star, turned them into stars, and you may see them in the sky at the foot of the big mountain. Always they are travelling. They go around and around the mountain, seeking the trail that leads upward to Na-gah, who stands on the top. He is still the North Star."

"I thought the Big Dipper and Little Dipper were bears." Ginny recalled Adam's other story on the North Star.

"According to the Greeks, yes. But this story is according to the Paiute Indians." Adam clarified. "You see Virginia every culture has their own story for the same thing. For example the flood."

"Really?"

"Yes. From the American Indians to the Chinese many cultures have a story for it."

"Tell one please!" Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"Later, right now we need to head back. It's getting late."

"Alright." She took her bouquet in one hand and Adam's in the other. "Adam will you tell me the other story before bed?"

"Of course."

…..

Monday morning came far too quickly in the opinion of the youngest Cartwright's. Reminiscing over summer pranks made the ride to school go by far quicker than either of them wished. Joe reined in the old sorrel when they came in view of the schoolhouse.

"I'd rather go fishin'." He muttered

"Why does summer always have to go so fast? And school seems to last forever!" Ginny shared in the misery.

"Can't understand why ole Adam likes it so much. When I'm eighteen I don't want to go to college." Joe stopped the horse at the hitching post. After both siblings slipped off he began to unsaddle the horse.

"I liked school with Mr. Jones." She stated, "I'm scared of Miss Lane."

"I ain't scared of no one." Joe stated.

"She seems strict." Ginny shuddered. "I just hope she doesn't pay us much attention."

"Me too!"

Joe released the horse into the nearby corral then followed his sister into the schoolhouse as the bell rung. Standing beside their seats Joe glanced out the window longing to be running free.

"Alright children you may take your seats." Miss Lane commanded as she sat at her desk. "Now I wish to know everyone's names. It's been quite some time since we last saw each other and I wish to know each of you better. We'll start with the girls."

Each student stood and stated their name one by one. As Ginny went to sit back down her teacher requested she remain standing, "Jennifer, did Mr. Jones permit you to dress in such a manner?"

"My name isn't Jennifer, ma'am. It's Ginny. And yes he did ma'am."

"In my classroom I want you to present yourself like a young lady."

"Yes ma'am." Ginny knew what that meant. Dresses everyday. She already hated Miss Lane. Ginny began to take her seat.

"Jennifer." Ginny grit her teeth. "I also expect that we will have no more problems with talking back in class?"

"No ma'am." Ginny stated sweetly. "But ma'am?"

"Yes, Jennifer."

"My name is Ginny."

"Jennifer I will address students by their full name.."

"Oh for pete's sake, lady her name is Ginny. It's short for Virginia but don't call her that or she'll bust you in the mouth." The entire class was in an uproar over Joe's outburst.

Once order was restored Joe met eyes with Miss Lane, "And what is your name?"

"Joe Cartwright, ma'am." Joe flashed her a winning smile.

"Joseph, are you prone to outbursts in class?"

Joe rolled his eyes at the use of his name, "Not usually ma'am."

The room filled with snickers as Miss Lane rapped her desk with her ruler quickly restoring order. "You will stay in from recess today, Joseph." Joe sank back into his seat dejectedly.

"And as for Virginia." Ginny thoroughly believed that her teeth would be ruined as she gritted her teeth once more. "Since you wish to dress like a boy you will sit with the boys today as well as stay after school to clean the chalk board and erasers."

"Yes ma'am." Ginny slumped into the seat next to Joe who squeezed her hand reassuringly as the class continued with their introductions.

….

Friday Evening of the Same Week

Ben Cartwright always made a point for his family to enjoy their meals together. Living on a working ranch made that difficult at times but he always tried to make dinner be a family event, however for nearly a week that hadn't been the case while he was preparing to take his middle son out of town with him on business.

"Ginny please don't pick at your food." Ben noted his two youngest had been sullen since school started. Normally they weren't thrilled when summer was over but both seemed a little more troubled over the fact than usual.

"Sorry, Pa."

"How was your first week of school?"

Ginny continued to stare at her food as Joe mirrored his sister's actions.

"Virginia I asked you a question."

"It was alright…"

"Do you not like your new teacher?"

"No…she makes me wear dresses to school."

"Well I for one have thought you've looked very nice this week."

"And she calls me Virginia."

"Well…" Ben leaned back in his chair "That is your name."

"But no one calls me that Pa. Not even you unless I'm in trouble….Only Adam calls me Virginia."

"Do you not like being called Virginia?" Adam inquired.

"I don't mind when you call me it, Adam…I just don't like other people calling me Virginia."

Adam swelled with pride a little. Ben decided not to push too much more with his youngest. "Joe, how are you liking Miss Lane?"

Joe shrugged, "She gives tough lessons. Always calls me Joseph" he said his name with the best impression of Miss Lane he could conjure.

"Alright you two. I know you both liked your old teacher so I'll be forgiving. But I don't want to anymore of this attitude. Hoss and I are leaving tomorrow and I want you two to be on your best behavior. For your teacher and for Adam, understand?"

"Yes Pa."

"Yes Sir."

Joe and Ginny made eye contact across the table and both knew they were thinking the same thing. This was going to be a tough five weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny slipped off the old sorrel and collected the saddlebag containing their lunch. This week was passing by even slower than the last. Her father's warning to behave was becoming tiring and he'd only been absent five days. Behaving at school never used to be a problem for her but this year was testing every ounce of patience she had. Already she was dreading be called Virginia all day by someone other than her brother. Laying the saddlebag over the hitching post she turned back at Joe's request, "Help me with this cinch will you, Gin."

"Does your hand still hurt?" Ginny performed the task while Joe rubbed his hand.

"Yeah." Joe assisted her in removing the saddle.

"You shouldn't have lied to Adam about your hand." Ginny's conscious was pricking her.

"He would have been on her side!"

"You don't know that!" Ginny still didn't quite feel that her teacher was justified in the matter.

"Well I've got a surprise for her today. Check the saddle bag." Joe followed his sister as she discovered the surprise.

"I'm just glad you put it with your lunch." She wrinkled her nose at the ugly toad. "How are you going to put it in her desk?"

"Not her desk." Joe grinned devilishly, "Her lunch box. Danny Willman is already in on it. He's going to keep her outside while I put the horse away and climb in the window to get inside."

Normally Ginny wouldn't condone such a prank but Miss Lane did deserve it in her eyes. And a toad was perfectly harmless, "Don't let her catch you."

"Just make sure Danny does his job." Joe ordered as he stuffed the miserable toad into his pocket.

"You got it."

Ginny watched from across the schoolyard as Danny executed his job perfectly. Most adults thought Danny was the perfect example of a well-mannered child however the other children knew better. Danny Willman strived to keep that appearance for whenever trouble was afoot he was always the last suspect, even if he'd orchestrated the plan.

The morning wait for the discovery was agonizing for the children. Finally their patience was rewarded when they heard a scream that could only come from a well-bred lady of the east discovering a toad in her lunch box. Ginny caught Joe's eye as the initial excitement died down knowing full well her brother was quite pleased with himself. Miss Lane wasted no time in cutting recess short to gather the children back into the schoolroom. If the toad had leaped out when she opened the lid both Cartwrights would have deemed their plan successful. Discovering the toad had nobly given it's life for their prank gave the children a suspicion that the toad had sensed the necessity of the prank therefore sacrificing itself to give Miss Lane even more of a fright. Not even Joe could have planned it more carefully, for a dead toad in ones lunchbox is more disturbing than a live one. The entire class fidgeted in their seats as Miss Lane put the same question to the entire class to discover who was the trickster. Each denied knowing a thing about it and since she had no suspicions lessons continued under her wary eye.

Riding home the children attempting to come up with other pranks.

"We have to be smart," Ginny stated "She didn't know who did it and we need to keep it that way."

"Several other boys were in on the prank." Joe confessed "Next week I'm going to put worms in her desk and Jack Mann is going to distract her. After that I'm going to distract her while Eric Shaw replaces her tea leaves with regular ole leaves."

Ginny shook her head, "No you can't distract her then she'll suspect you. You've already had too many run-ins with her. She needs to see you in the school yard but not talking to her…or you have to come late so she'd never suspect you."

"If I'm late she might talk to Adam."

"Not if I tell her he had you stay a little later to work on chores. Before we get in sight of the school you dismount and I'll go up alone. I can put the dirt in the tea."

"You'll get caught."

"No I won't!"

Joe thought it over, "Can you pull yourself up through the window?"

"I think so."

"That's not good enough." Joe put his foot down. "I like the idea though and you can distract her instead and I'll come in about fifteen minutes late. I shouldn't miss much by then and by then she'll be making her tea."

"We have a plan big brother." Ginny grinned ear to ear.

….

Ginny sat in the loft of the barn taking a much-needed reprieve after the events of the week. Watching the rainfall Ginny thought of the results of the prank. The worms repulsed Miss Lane and the tea spewed all over the desk resulting in a classroom in hysterics and a very angry teacher. Instead of questioning everyone after the third prank she punished the whole class by making them each write out 'I will never prank Miss Lane again' one hundred and fifty times. There was no recess that day and each student was made to bring the writing home to show their parents, or in their case Adam. Deep down Ginny believed that somehow Adam knew they were involved despite them telling him that the whole class was punished since no one came forward. Joe climbed the ladder as Ginny thought about how mad Adam was at his youngest brother when she left. Joe flopping into the haystack interrupted her thoughts.

"Is he mad?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh Joe just tell him why it looks-"

"No! He's right."

"But Joe you are trying. I see you try… I can tell him." Ginny begged always ready to defend any of her brothers.

"No Gin. He thinks I'm not trying. I am trying…I just can't do it like everybody else…I'm too stupid… You're ten and you can do it! Pa, Adam and Hoss too…"

"Mr. Jones never did it to you." Ginny's eyes pricked with tears.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore.." Joe fell into silence and Ginny knew from experience it was best not push him. She considered telling Adam but she knew Joe would be furious at her if she betrayed him. Hoping it would work out she kept silent.

….

Monday morning again came too quickly. The old sorrel trudged slowly down the trail and Joe didn't push her to go any faster. Once the pair reached the halfway point Joe swung his leg over the saddle horn and jumped off. Ginny maneuvered herself into the saddle and pulled the horse to a stop.

"Where you going?" she called after

"Never you mind, you just get to school." Joe called back without turning around.

"Joe! You can't just skip school!"

Joe continued his walking and didn't even turn back while Ginny stood at a crossroads trying to decide if she should go after him. Part of her didn't feel right that she'd have to cover for him, but apart of her didn't want to make him go back to down the trail herself she settled on a story for Joe's absence. The ride in was lonely and when she arrived she was pleased when one of Joe's friends came over to her as she dismounted near the corral.

"Where's Little Joe?"

"At home." She answered while working the cinch. "Will you please help me with the saddle?"

The boy lent a hand to the small girl, "We needed him for a prank."

"What are you doing today?"

"Just because Joe includes you doesn't mean we have to."

At the comment Ginny promptly stomped on the offenders foot. In hindsight she felt her action was rather childish but she was already upset over Joe playing hooky and not being included in the prank rather hurt her feelings. Shoving past the boy she led the horse into the corral and marched into the schoolhouse without a second glance. Taking her place as the bell rang Ginny looked over to Joe's empty seat and felt saddened by her brother's absence.

"Virginia would you explain your brother's absence?" Miss Lane addressed the distracted student.

"Yes ma'am. Joe is home sick."

Miss Lane nodded in acknowledgement, "Well we certainly hope he feels better soon."

"Thank you ma'am." Ginny took her seat and braced herself for a lonely school day.


	4. Chapter 4

*******Author's Note. Apologies for the short chapter. I've had family medical emergencies this week but I wanted to get this scene in. I hope you enjoy it

Much to Ginny's distress the week continued the same. No matter what she said Joe would slip off the horse and ignore any words from her. Friday morning she'd had enough. Catching his collar she tried to give him a good shake.

"Joe no one is going to believe you're sick this long! Besides someone might say something to Adam, then we'll really get it!"

Joe struggled against the hold pulling his sister off her mount causing her to crash land on top of him, "Dogoneit Gin I ain't goin'!" Joe broke free of her grip and straightened his rumbled clothes. "I'm never going back to school as long as she's there."

"You can't quit school at tweleve." She picked herself off the ground and dusted off her dress. "What would you do?"

"I'll be a gypsy."

"Joe!" Ginny gasped at his proclamation. She took a gentler tone when she saw how distraught he looked. "Let's just tell Adam…He'll know what to do."

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't blab so don't you—"

Whatever Joe was planning to threaten was interrupted by the voice of his older brother, "Are you two planning on getting to school anytime soon?"

Ginny froze and Joe looked like he was about to be sick for real. "Why are you standing in the middle of the road?"

"I'm sorry Adam I just slipped off. We're going to school."

Adam knit his brows at her statement. While she struggled to mount because of her height she was a good rider, it was rare for her, even at such a young age, to lose her mount. Adam helped her onto the horse and made sure they were settled, "I'll ride in with you. I'm heading into town anyway."

"Okay Adam." Ginny squeaked.

Adam rode beside his siblings and he couldn't understand what had gotten into the two of them lately. He knew they didn't like their new teacher but the past couple weeks Joe was constantly in a mood and Ginny took to mothering him which did not improve upon his mood. When the trio reached the schoolyard Adam helped Joe unsaddle the sorrel and place her in the corral. As he mounted his horse to leave he paused as he overheard Miss Lane.

"Joseph I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Adam reined in his horse turning back to the conversation, "Excuse me, Miss." Adam slipped off his horse and Joe quickly hurried inside. "My name is Adam Cartwright." He extended his hand to the young woman.

"Mr. Cartwright it's so nice to meet you. I'm glad to see Joseph is feeling better. We've missed him this week."

"Oh I'm sure the schoolroom wasn't the same without him." Adam cast a sidelong glance to the schoolhouse door.

"No it certainly hasn't. I was wondering if I could talk to your father soon about Joe's work?"

Adam sighed inwardly. The school year was only a few weeks in and already a teacher wanted to meet about Joe, "My father will be out of the next couple weeks on business. I'm sure he can meet with you when he gets back."

"Well this matter is pressing, Mr. Cartwright. Perhaps we could discuss it sometime soon."

"Tomorrow night. We'd love to have you to the Ponderosa for dinner and we can discuss it after."

"That sounds just fine. Mr. Cartwright it was lovely to meet you and I'm sure you'll excuse me-"

"Certainly." Adam tipped his hat to the lady. His eyes drifted from her retreating form to his sister who stood near the schoolhouse looking paler than a ghost. Adam mounted his horse and winked at Ginny while tipping his hat. Riding away he thought over what Miss Lane could possibly want to talk about. He knew Ginny and Joe enjoyed an occasional prank; he'd been the victim of some of them during his short time at home. While he didn't care for the pranks they were all harmless and he knew they both acted as a team. Both were fiercely protective of the other and on most occasions it was rare for one to be in trouble without the other. Adam racked his brain for something that Joe could be in trouble for that Ginny wasn't involved in. Eliminating possibilities he settled on the only thing he could think of and that was Joe's schoolwork. The sentences Joe had to write out were sloppily done, Ginny's were much neater and she was two years younger. During his time at school his brothers and sister had written him countless letters and over the years he saw improvement in their handwriting. The scribbles Joe had shown him the week previous was far less legible than anything he'd ever seen Joe write. After mulling it over Adam settled on the thought- Joe simply wasn't applying himself to his work.


	5. Chapter 5

That night the youngest Cartwrights sat on the couch in the large living room, Adam pacing before them. Every so often he'd turn like he was about to go into a long-winded lecture but he'd shake his head and turn back to pacing. Ginny glanced up at Adam trying to read his face, he didn't look terribly angry to her surprise he looked sad. Finally the pacing stopped and Adam seated himself on the coffee table before them.

"Joe." Adam stated softly. He waited til Joe looked him in the eye, "Why'd you skip school this week?"

Joe shrugged, "I don't like Miss Lane."

"Is that why you haven't been trying in school?" Ginny opened her mouth but was silenced when Adam held up his finger.

Joe shrugged, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Joe…Miss Lane is going to be our guest for dinner tomorrow night. I would like to know what it is that she wants to talk to me about."

"I dunno."

Adam sighed at his brother's resignation. Before their father left he'd promised to keep his cool during his absence, Joe was trying every ounce of patience he had. "Alright Joe… go on to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Adam waited until Joe was up the steps before addressing his sister, "Virginia I'm disappointed in you."

Ginny's heart shattered into a million pieces. Not once had she ever heard those words come from her brother or father. She blinked as she felt tears threatening to spill.

"Do you know why?"

Ginny nodded, "I lied."

"Why did you lie?"

She sniffled, "For Joe…"

"Virginia loyalty is an amazing thing…and you…you are so loving and loyal. But this is a time when you can't let loyalty to your brothers make you lie to authority figures in your life."

"Pa always said it was okay as long as you're protecting someone."

"Where you trying to protect, Joe?"

She nodded.

Adam felt torn, he felt like he was missing an important piece of the puzzle. While he didn't want her lying he was proud that in her heart she was willing to defend her brother. While he was mature beyond his years he wasn't quite sure what to tell the young girl to show her how to read certain situations.

Ginny wiped away her tears, "I'll make sure he goes to school, Adam." She broke into his thoughts.

"That's not your job, sweet pea. I'll come with you to make sure." She nodded and Adam continued, "Why were you trying to protect Joe?"

Ginny wrung her hands, "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it wrong to break a promise?"

"Virginia did Joe make you promise to lie?"

"No!" her head shot up quickly her misted eyes looking at him earnestly, "He never asked me to lie. I just told Miss Lane he was sick all week. I didn't want him to get in trouble."

"Alright, Virginia. Will you tell me why Joe skipped school?"

"I can't." she whispered.

"Is that what you promised Joe?"

"Well…not really. I don't know why he just stopped going. I think it could do with the promise but I'm not sure."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't getting anywhere with his sister. He wondered if his absence these past few years caused her to lose him as a confident. "I think it's time for bed. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

"Okay Adam."

….

"Would you go get your brother for breakfast?" Adam laid down his paper as Ginny left her seat to fetch her absent brother.

Pushing the door to his room open Ginny peeped inside.

"Joe." Stepping into the room she felt oddly alone. "Joe?" She looked around the room confused as Joe's bed looked undisturbed. "Adam!" Ginny tore out of the room and barreled into her brother when she reached the landing. "He's not there."

Adam slipped past his sister and went to check for himself. Looking about the room he picked up on more than his sister had. Empty drawers, an open window and a trip out to the barn revealing a missing horse helped him conclude that Joe had run away in the night. Sitting Ginny down on the couch Adam was through playing games with his youngest sibling.

"Virginia I need you to tell me everything." Adam sat with his hands on her shoulders. "What's been happening at school to make Joe do this?"

"She hit his hand and when that didn't work she'd tie it behind his back." She blurted out the words so quickly Adam could barely register what she told him.

"Start over. Tell me everything slowly."

"Remember when Joe's hand was all swollen?" Adam nodded prompting her to continue. "He didn't hurt it playing games…Miss Lane hit it with the ruler so he had to write with his other hand." She took a shaky breath "Joe kept trying to use his left so she started tying it behind his back."

Realization hit Adam, "That's why his hand writing wasn't legible."

Ginny grabbed his arm, "He tried, Adam! He tried to write with his right but he's not used to it. Joe doesn't use it like everybody else…he likes to use his left. I can't use my left but he can."

Adam took the shaking child in his arms, "It's okay, sweet pea. Is there anything else that I should know about? Anything else that would have made Joe run away?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't think so. He did try, Adam. He's not stupid." Her voice cracked and Adam's heart broke.

"No, Joe isn't stupid. He was just being forced to use his right hand. It'd be like us trying to use our left."

"Are you angry, Adam? Joe didn't want me to tell you or Pa…he was embarrassed."

"I'm not angry with either of you. But I want you to know you can come to me and tell me these things."

"I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now I want you to stay here while I go look for, Joe."

"May I come?" she quickly wiped away her tears.

"No I need to talk to Joe. You'll be alright here with Hop Sing. If he's not too busy maybe you can help him in the kitchen?"

"Okay. I like it when he lets me help him."

"Good girl." Adam placed a light kiss on her temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Joe was far easier than Adam expected. For the most part he knew the boy's favorite places and tracking the old horse was a simple task. Adam was pleased his tracking skills hadn't suffered from his time away. Picking his way down the path he saw the outline of the old sorrel against the water with a boy rested against a tree with his hat pulled over his eyes. Silently Adam approached and smiled at the quiet snores coming from under the hat. Settling beside his brother Adam leaned against the tree and pulled his hat down over his eyes. The air blowing off the lake felt good against his skin and Adam enjoyed the wait. A startled scramble from his brother alerted Adam that his wait was over. Pushing his hat back Adam met the eyes of a startled and barely awake twelve year old.

"H-how'd you find me?"

"Give me some credit, Joe. I'm a decent tracker." Joe sat staring and Adam decided to put the kid out of his misery, "Virginia told me."

Joe's eyes dropped and a wave of embarrassment washed over him. "Everything?"

Adam nodded, "Joe there isn't anything wrong with not being able to use your right hand to write."

"You, Pa, Hoss and Ginny can…"

"We're right handed. You're not. There's nothing wrong with that. Virginia told me Miss Lane would hit your hand and started tying it down. Is that why you started skipping school?"

Joe shook his head and Adam once more was puzzled, "I skipped after she punished Gin."

"What happened?" Adam asked softly

"I told Ginny not to bother about me but a few days after Miss Lane started tying my hand behind my back Ginny yelled at her. Adam I've never seen Gin get so mad over anything. Miss Lane made her stand beside her desk with her arm straight out in from of her with a dictionary in her hand. She wouldn't let her put it down even when Ginny started crying cause it hurt so bad. When she dropped it Miss Lane made her pick it up again and that's when I got mad and broke my slate….She made me sit in the corner the rest of the day and Ginny sit beside her desk on a stool."

Adam felt anger swelling up, "Is there any else I need to know?"

Joe scratched his head, "We played some pranks on her."

"What kind of pranks?"

"I put a toad in her lunchbox, worms in her desk and switched out her tea leaves for regular ones." Joe stated guiltily. He figured he'd take a chance and tell Adam about those things while his anger was directed at someone else.

Adam barely managed to hide a chuckle when Joe told him. Normally he wouldn't approve but there was some boyish nature still inside him and he believed Miss Lane deserved the pranks.

"Joe," Adam cleared his throat, "I want you to go home while I go into town and deal with this. I'll be back this afternoon."

"Are you gonna give it to her?" Joe asked excitedly

"I'll tell you about it when I get home." Adam mounted his horse. "You and Ginny stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

As Adam rode away Joe felt as though a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

…..

Adam leaned against Miss Lane's desk with hat in end, "Miss Lane I'm here to discuss my brother."

"Why Mr. Cartwright I believed that was the purpose of my coming to the Ponderosa this evening?"

"Miss Lane I talked to the board this morning and you've been relieved of your position."

"I beg your pard—"

"The board has decided to let you go under my insistence."

Miss Lane blinked at him in confusion, "I don't understand—"

"Miss Lane my brother can be difficult. I know that from first hand experience. But how you have treated him these past few weeks is appalling. Under no circumstances would I subject him to that ever again. The board has agreed to let you go and allow me to teach in your place until they find a replacement."

Miss Lane grit her teeth, "Never in my life." She muttered trying to compose herself, "Mr. Cartwright I've been teaching for three years and I've never encountered any issues from parents on how I treat my students." She stated sharply, "Joseph needs to learn how to use his right just like everyone else and I am trying to correct years of improper schooling for him."

Adam pounded his fist on the desk causing Miss Lane to jump, "There's been nothing wrong with Little Joe's schooling until now." Adam took a breath to rein in his anger, "You are no longer a teacher at this post."

"I supposed you're qualified to teach? What business does a cowboy have teaching children."

"Well this cowboy has grown up tutoring each of his siblings at different ages. This cowboy also has an architect degree so I believe I'll be suitable for the time being. Good day Miss Lane." Adam turned on his heel with a note of finality.

…..

When Adam rode into the yard of the Ponderosa he was greeted by two excited children. Ginny bounced around his horse with a face covered in flour babbling excitedly, "What'd you tell her Adam?"

Joe was hot on the heels of his sister, "Is she leaving?"

Adam led his horse to the barn while Joe and Ginny swarmed him with more questions. "You two won't have to worry about Miss Lane anymore." Adam began untacking his horse with a pause so long it was agonizing for the children. Adam leaned against the stall railing, "I went all over town this morning rounding up members of the board and they came to a decision. Miss Lane will no longer be teaching in Virginia City. Starting Monday I am to replace her until they find a new teacher."

Ginny giggled, "You're going to be our teacher Adam?"

"For the time being." His eyes drifted over to Joe who looked a little stunned at the news. "What do you think, Joe?"

"Well dog gone as long as you don't make me use my right hand I'm okay with it!"

Adam smiled, "During this arrangement I don't want any pranks from either on of you, understand?"

The siblings glanced at each other knowingly, "You got it, Adam."


End file.
